nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Imposanto
100px Imposanto Lage Imposanto liegt im tropischen Süden der NSC-Welt. Hauptstadt Die Hauptstadt heißt Impopo. ' NSC Beiträge NSC-- Interpret --- Titel --- Platz 6 -- BZN -- Mon amour -- 25 http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=NbE4ROmRKjc 7 -- Dalida -- Medley -- 17 8 -- Emma Shapplin -- Cuor senza sangue-- 16 http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=lt4kEpUeUT0 9 -- Viagra -- Tzvetok I nozh -- 18 http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=PsHevJfysCE 10 -- Mafikizolo -- Kwela -- 29 http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=z7zmTweQGQg 11 -- Colonia -- ????????????????? -- VIP Personen ' Gleitgelica -Reporterin in der Zeitung WILD -verstorben im Arsch eines Rhinozeros thumb|244px Gleitgelica gehörte zu den wenigen die den GOLDENEN EINLAUF(siehe Orden..rechts unten) bekommen haben. Dieser Orden wird verliehen an Menschen die sich UM und AM und IMPOPO sich hervorheben..von den anderen ÄRSCHEN. Hier nun ganz offiziell: Der goldene Einlauf..geht im Jahr 2008 an: Robert Forster.(Morillon)..und Bernhard Kilb (Alankomatia). Begründung: '''Immer zur Stelle als Retter in der NOT. ' thumb|120px Menschen in Imposanto In Imposanto...leben 90% Männer!!!!!!!!!! Die männliche Bevölkerung..lebt in Haüser...die weibliche auf Boten..am Hafen! Ab und zu verkehrt man auch untereinander!!!!!!! Offizieller IMPOPO Club http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=XFlmqp6wwDQ http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=K6G-_rJZFa4&feature=related IMPOLA IMPOLA '''Impola'..steht für vieles...hier bedeutet es guten Tag,Hallo,Liebe Grüsse,Ich mag dich...usw...wie ihr feststellt..man lebt leicht und beschwingt..in IMPOSANTO :-) In diesem Sinne ein herzliches IMPOLA..an alle NSC Länder. NSC 9 Rückblende zum NSC 9 Gleitgelica….deckt auf!!!!!!!!!! What have they done? schrie Perrelli,als ich Sie beim: Bella Canzone in der Disko Partizani traf!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!! Wir sind an deiner Seite versuchten Chisu, Björk,Suzanne und Pauline sie zu beruhigen. Was war passiert:I don t know????????…obwohl es jeder sehen konnte, besonders natürlich auch ihre Erzfeindin Carola….die sich köstlich amüsierte… Wie Gleitgelica erfuhr, die 7 seconds OP, hatte ihr Leben verändert. An der Seite von Jantje ,hatte Sie wohl in Beirut im Krankenhaus MGMT….sich operieren lassen. Lift me …hatte sie der Ärztin Tamara gesagt..aber nach der OP stand die Perrelli wohl vor einer EVOLUTION….!!!!!!!!!! Dreams are my reality so sollte es werden, doch ihre Hilferufe über den Oceano an Natalia..halfen nichts. We are allone..sagte sie zu Jantje…'''der wohl nur nickte. Die Einnahme von '''ViaGra, die ihr die Hexe IDINA gab ,nutzten ebenso wenig wie die Einnahme von Opium die Sie von ihren Freunden Mor ve Otesi bekam. Sie sagte ..selbst meine Lieblingssportart: Kung FU Fighting..konnte Sie nicht mehr ablenken. Und dann auch noch dieser Martin…..Fix me( Ficks mi)..hatte er wohl falsch verstanden…und legte sie im Ort Eretz flach.. Na Sachen gibt es: "erwiderte Gleitgelica nur" Eth (Eß) nix hatte Heather eine weitere Freundin ihr geraten, nun das Ergebnis kennen wir…lol Nun THE Greatest Perrelli...was wird nun aus Ihr..fragte Gleitgelica weiter? Sie werde abreisen!!!!! You raise up(lolo) erwiderte Gleitgelica..in ihrem perfekten Englisch. Wohin? Perrelli sagte nur..jetzt kann nur noch eine Helfen: MEGA Mindy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gute Idee sagte ich ich nur...wir wünschen dir viel Glück Eure Gleitgelica.....leider viel zu früh verstorben.(Immer noch im Arsch) NSC 11 Nach dem Debakel..der letzten 5 NSC wird nun der Zuschauer mit hinzugezogen 10 Titel und ihr entscheidet zu 50% mit! An den start geht die Gruppe: Colonia Die Wertung bitte nach altem Muster und an Malerf01@t-online.de schicken,vielen Dank fürs mitmachen.Impola. Wertungszeit bis 21.12.08...10.00 Uhr. 1 Platz 12 PKT 2 Platz 10 Pkt 3 Platz 8 Pkt 4 Platz 7 Pkt 5 Platz 6 Pkt...and so on.... Nach dem Voting der NSC Länder wird das Ergebnis mit dem Ergebnis..aus Imposanto zusammen gezählt,erst dann steht der Siegertitel fest!!!!!!!!! Besonderen Dank nochmal an Bernhard..für die Tabelle..und auch an Robert..die sofort ihre Hilfe angeboten haben...Danke..ihr seit würdige..Ordensträger des GOLDENEN EINLAUFS... In gewissen Abständen werden ab nun..einige Wertungen bis zum 21 Dezember schon bekannt gegeben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!